


I've missed you (please don't leave again)

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Series: {your} Omega Whore [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter, M/M, Omega Wade, Sensation Play, Wax Play, alpha spiderman, cuddly wade, dominant peter, omega deadpool, submissive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Wade and Peter try out one of Peter's kinks





	I've missed you (please don't leave again)

 

This thing It was Peter Wanting to try something. 

 

“Body What?!” Wade asked slightly curling in on himself. 

 

“Body worship. where I would kiss and touch all parts of you while giving you multiple orgasms”

 

“I…. Peter… I don’t know” He paused. “Why?”

 

“Well for one, you’re hot. And second, I want to see how many times I can bring you to orgasm with your healing factor”

 

“So you'd hold me down. And just…. Kiss me?” 

 

“Kind of? I’d also have ice and hot wax. Y’know- sensation play. I Want to make you come over and over until you can’t. I want to control you and what you feel entirely.”

 

“Well, when you put it that way… Peter that sounds almost… nice”

 

“Not everything we do has to involve pain my perfect omega” Peter almost hates how often he calls Wade omega as if that's what he was His defining characteristic. But he can’t deny the effect it has. Wade instantly calms and relaxes. As if he would be perfectly curled up at Peter’s feet forever. 

 

“I could have you crawl up onto the bed as I drip the wax or ice. Or have you lay down spreading out to me as I choose how to make you feel.”

 

“Would the… Would the wax hurt?” Wade asked biting his lip. As much as he liked pain he couldn’t have any reminders of his days at Weapon X. It destroyed him for days.  

 

“No. it’s special wax. But just to make sure, I’ll test it on myself and you can test it on yourself as well. If it makes you uncomfortable we can easily forgoe that part. Wade. My  goal is to break you. Cause you to fall because of pleasure instead of pain. I will own you for this. No decisions will be yours. You won't even be yours.”

 

“A slave to my own pleasure…..” The omega stood up. “I want to try. Can we do it after my next job? It’ll give me something to look forward to.  

 

“Of course. Wade I just want to see you happy. And this makes both of us so happy. I love being able to take care of you. Whether it be just us laying here in the living room or in bed. You make me happy. Yeah we have our own lives that occasionally cross as Spiderman and Deadpool or the life we’ve made as Wade and Peter. You are amazing.”

 

“And this is why I love you Peter. Even if I’m an emotional wreck. Someone who pretends to be an alpha to go kill people. While at the same time wanting to submit to MY alpha… you never really truly see me as a lesser.”

 

“Duh” Peter smiled, causing Wade to laugh “Like that you weirdo”

 

~~~

 

Wade was finally home. Or, well back at his apartment. But Peter spent so much time there it might as well be their home. As he walked into the dark apartment he sniffed, but smelt no alpha other than the pheromones he was using. Pulling out his phone he texted _ **I _’m_ home**_  and started undressing.  Once he turned on the shower he finally looked himself in the mirror. He was about to let his alpha do something that nad never once crossed his mind. _worshiping_ him? The thought was nerve-racking. He could let Peter do anything he wanted, but for him to be the only one receiving pleasure?  Of course it sounded amazing. But at the same time it felt like this was going to be the time Peter finally looked at his scars and saw how ugly they made him. Without him giving Peter pleasure, what was there to keep him? 

Shaking his head  he stepped into the shower. The doubts were just because he hasn’t seen his alpha in a few weeks. He knew that. While he scrubbed the pheromones off of himself he eventually relaxed. Tonight was the perfect night for this scene. He could make his alpha happy and hopefully talk about something that had been on his mind. It’s been almost a year of them. Just being a couple. So many scenes they’ve done. And… and he wants to mate Peter. He wants the bonding mark. Hell - he doesn't even know if It’ll take but he wants to see. He loves his life of freedom. His badass job with the outrageous pay. With all the time that has passed Peter has never asked him to quit. In fact. He’s stopped acting disapproving, probably because he realizes it would have an effect on Wade. Which is another reason he wants this. He found the best alpha for him. And he will try to be the best Omega.

 

Inhaling once again he scented nothing but his own scent and the smell of his body wash. Stepping out he started to dry himself off and he heard Peter come into the apartment “I’ll be out in a second!”  

 

Making his way to the kitchen where he could hear him puttering around in, he smiled “God I’ve missed you”

 

“Wade. fuck. A towel? Fuck.” The alpha took a breath to gather his thoughts “Okay let’s see if I can actually make a sentence now. Hi Wade! I’ve missed you!” 

 

“Peter. Does anything need to be watched?”

 

“Nah I have a timer”

 

“Good. Now. Make out with me damn it” And he grabbed Peter, pulling him towards the sofa.

Times like these is when Peter was glad he was a super. Because Wade was squeezing really hard on his thigh as they made out. More than enough to badly bruise a normal person. But seeing how frantic Wade was to have his mouth on his, he wasn’t going to complain. Peter nipped at Wade’s lip, dragging out a sigh. Hell Peter couldn’t even tell if Wade was trying to turn this sexual or just really /really/ needed to be close to him. So he just went with what the omega obviously wanted and picked him up, dragging him into his lap. Which was when he broke the kiss. “You gotta breathe sometime little omega” Wade just… stopped. Looked up at him and asked “hold me?” 

 

“Of course!” This was weird. Super weird. It’s not that Wade was even being his usual subby self. But that he was wanting these mundane things and not just holding back until Peter asked him. “Wade. I’ve missed you. Have you missed me?”

 

A snort. Welp. not quite an answer but It seemed as close to one as he had gotten. 

 

Wade was by no means a small, slight omega. He was huge. Taller and buffer that Peter could ever hope to be. But that never played a factor in anything. Wade would just present himself smaller. Right now though, he was content to just barely fit onto Peter’s lap, almost naked, and continually scent him. 

As he sat there holding Wade, smelling the contentment rolling off of him he decided there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

 

Eventually, the timer went off and he had to move Wade off of him.  He didn’t even pout. Just rolled off easily and followed Peter to the kitchen to grab a plate. About halfway through their meal and random sitcom Wade nudged him. “Ya’know, I want to try the scene you said. I want to let you do that. Right now tonight it seems amazing. Being held down gently and loved.”

 

“Awww my Wadey finally letting me love him?” Peter said nudging him back. “Sure. I have a bad on the counter for you to look through.  Soft ropes, candles, a weird feather thing I could swear is a cat toy….” 

 

“After Dinner?”

 

“Mmhmm. I still want to lay it all out and test the wax on us.”

 

“You worry too much” he paused for a beat to swallow his mouthful “Thank you”

 

“Wade You are my amazing, beautiful, sexy omega. I’d do anything for you.” 

 

~~

 

Once they got situated in the bedroom Peter opened up the package of Wax cups. “See? Scentless and already really soft, go on squeeze it!”

 

“Squishyyyyyyyy”

 

“Okay, so I’m gonna hand you the lighter. You light it, I’ll tip it onto my wrist and yours. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah.” As he lit the flame to the soft candle it almost immediately began to liquify,  As Peter dripped it onto his skin only the immediate strikes were hot. Like needles that instantly turned to a soft touch. Looking up at Wade he shrugged “don’t hurt me. But you’re the one who needs to like it.”

Dripping the wax onto Wade’s wrist, he watched for any sort of negative reaction. An initial intake of air that was let out shakily. “Yesss… I want to play with that”

Peter blew the flame out, Wax soon cooling and smiled. “Well, you might want to finally take your towel off then babe.”

 

“Yes Alpha” Wade dropped his towel and laid out on the bed, leg on each side of Peter. 

 

“Now, my perfect little omega…. I think I want to tie your wrists to the bed. They're going to be loose because I want to be able to turn you over. But you are not to move. Can you do that for me?”

 

Wade didn’t respond, just lifted his arms above his head and sighed a long breath. “Love you”

 

“I love you too” Peter smiled as he tied the rope around the omegas wrists. He didn’t actually need to tie them, he knew that Wade would stay frozen if Peter asked. But he wanted him to have the freedom to thrash. To fight a small bit. 

 

“Now. Wade. You can make noise. I want to hear your pretty noises. Can you behave for me?”

 

“Yes, yes please”

 

Peter quickly stripped down to nothing and immediately placed a kiss on Wade’s chest. “Now remember I do what I Want” he let a small growl echo what he said. 

Moving down he decided to make Wade’s first orgasm quick, to take the edge off. “Come whenever you feel it my sweet omega”

 

As an omega he obviously didn't have a knot so Peter took his time, hollowing out his cheeks, humming, and a small, small amount of bite, with immediate relief after it. It wasn't long until Waade was crying out “Alpha Alpha” and came.  Softening, Peter cleaned him with small licks that made the omega buck. 

 

“Now I’m going to bring out the wax.  Be a good boy for me” 

 

After a few moments, the wax pooling in the holder Peter tipped it slightly, only allowing a small drop to spill out against Wade’s skin. Fuck. Wade twitched like he was electrocuted. “Too much?”

 

“No. no no no. please. Again!” he finally breathed out. Peter grinned. Spilling more onto his chest, he trailed it down. Stopping as he reached the omega’s groin. “Still with me babe?” 

 

A whine.  So he tipped it, letting a few drops scatter around his cock, not quite _on_  the member. Then he had an idea. Taking one hand he ran a finger around the omega’s rim, to feel it already coated in slick. He slowly started fingering him, all while dripping more hot wax. A small splash accidentally landed on Wade’s tip, causing him to thrash and let out this... Sound. Peter couldn't tell if it was pain. Or pleasure. Or both. “Do you want me to do that again?” 

 

The omega nodded fervently, moaning as Peter fulfilled his wish.  Now with two fingers rubbing against the sweet spot inside of him Peter suddenly blew out the candle and set it on the sid table. Fingers still inside he just started kissing and licking and nipping at all the skin he could reach. Whining himself. High and needy. “So pretty. So so good. Look so good. Taste so good.” “Fucking, can I please... Wade let me fuck you!”

 

Wade was just as incoherent as Peter seemed to be becoming “Yes yes, please. Knot me. I'm yours.”

 

Alpha pushed himself up, fingers out of his omega’s hole and in one thrust slid in. Wade was far gone at this point. Just a moaning mess. As Peter’s knot began to catch he shifted, thrusting shallowly, to avoid abusing Wade’s hole. Tonight wasn’t about pain. It was about pleasuring his omega to the extremes. Once fully seated he made small bouncing motions, jacking Wade along with it. When the omega finally came with a whimper Peter slowed to a stop. 

 

“Wade. love. I’m gonna shift us okay?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Carefully he wiped his hand off, and crawled up, maneuvering Wade onto his side and held him in his arms. 

 

“So good. You did so well for me”

 

~~~

 

Once they had come down and Peter could tell Wade was mostly coherent he asked: “did.. Did you like it?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Wade leaned his head back. “I really really did. At first, I panicked because of me. But. Damn. You’re da bestest alpha.”

 

“Wade” Peter whined. Hiding a grin in the back of Wade’s head.

 

“And I would totally be down for this again.But you made it seem like it was gonna be going on for hours, I was gonna be running dry and a mess”

 

“Yay!” a pause “and.. I was. But I missed you. And I just wanted to love you. Knot you and hold you in my arms. It’s all I could think of. 

 

“You are a child Peter Parker... But thank you for deciding to just love me right now.”

“Also... I’m so affectionate for a reason. Peter.. I think my heat is coming soon. Do you want to spend it with me?”

 

Peter scented the air, and wiggled, earning a gasp from Wade, who he was still inside of. 

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to! A whoooolllee Week of cuddly Wade and sex!”

 

“Why do I love you?”

 

“Because I smell good. And obviously because of my charming personality.”\

 

“Let's just sleep”

 

Peter Sighed “Okayyyy” then “Wade. Thank you for this. I missed you..”

 

“I Missed you too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sad college student survives on hot pockets, comments, and kudos!


End file.
